


La Belle Dame Sans Merci

by Mystical_Magician



Series: Into the Dream [6]
Category: Fire and Hemlock - Diana Wynne Jones, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986), Mirrormask (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Magician/pseuds/Mystical_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And there she lullèd me asleep</em>
  <br/><em>And there I dreamed - Ah! woe betide!</em>
  <br/><em>The latest dream I ever dreamed</em>
  <br/><em>On the cold hill side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I saw pale kings and princes too, </em>
  <br/><em>Pale warriors, death-pale were they all;</em>
  <br/><em>They cried - "La Belle Dame sans Merci </em>
  <br/><em>Hath thee in thrall!"</em>
  <br/><strong>-John Keats, La Belle Dame Sans Merci</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Dame Sans Merci

Originally Polly and Mr. Lynn had been searching the streets of London for his car. By now, having completely forgotten which streets they had already searched, and where they thought it had been parked, the unlikely pair was simply wandering and discussing the further adventures of Tan Coul and his assistant, Hero. 

“It’s a magician fighting an evil shape-shifting king,” Polly was explaining with all the confidence of a child. “The magician is almost drained of his power when Tan Coul finds them and defeats the king.” 

“Oh, but surely the king isn’t evil,” Thomas Lynn protested nervously. “Perhaps he’s just misguided?” 

Polly’s features took on a mulish cast for moment, before she sighed. “All right,” she said grudgingly. “But Tan Coul still saves the magician, and he offers him a reward. No, that’s not quite right.” She trailed off, brow furrowed in thought. 

“Advice,” Tom said suddenly. “He gives Tan Coul and Hero invaluable information about the quest for the Obah Cypt. Or, no, it’s not the magician that gives us the information.” 

“There is another person,” Polly said excitedly. “There’s a sage, too, who tells us what we need to know.” 

They both paused, seemingly unable to find a way to continue the story. 

“I expect we’ll know how to continue when we find out the information we need,” Tom said awkwardly, adjusting his glasses. He looked around at the convergence of narrow side streets. “I don’t suppose you remember if we’ve already looked around here for my car.” 

Polly squinted. “I don’t know,” she said doubtfully. It all looks the same to me, really.” 

 

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he stared about him. This certainly was not Hogsmeade. In fact, it looked to be part of the Muggle world. “How did I manage to mix up Portkey locations?” he asked himself aloud, slightly embarrassed. “Oh dear,” he added when he noticed two muggles, a man and a girl, staring at him in blank astonishment. Albus had never liked performing memory charms. 

But before he could either pull out his wand or attempt to convince the pair that he hadn’t actually appeared out of nowhere, a familiar young artist stepped into view at nearly the same time a barn owl alighted on a nearby building. Albus looked at the owl warily, half expecting a letter. The creature appeared to have realized what he was thinking, as it hooted disdainfully and instead regarded the two Muggles intently. 

Dumbledore had a feeling he was missing something here. 

“You should be more careful what you Create,” Helena said when it was apparent Tom and Polly were still too shocked to speak. She strove for sternness, unable to quite make it. 

“I beg your pardon?” questioned the long, thin man as he nervously polished his glasses. 

Albus settled himself to wait and see what came of this encounter. 

“Things can become dangerous if you let your Dreaming get away with you, especially if it manifests itself in this world. I could hear the summons, even if it wasn’t directed at me.” 

“You mean…we really are causing things to happen?” Polly asked wide-eyed. It was one thing to suspect in the back of her mind that the coincidences weren’t really coincidences, but it was quite another thing to be told so outright. 

Helena frowned. “Something’s wrong here,” she said softly, more to herself than to anyone else. After a moment’s thought, she reached into her bag and drew out the Mirrormask. Sometimes, when she focused and wore the Mask with a purpose, it would allow her to see the influence of certain forces in the world. 

“What are you doing?” Polly asked curiously. 

When Helena spoke, Albus thought her voice sounded curiously distorted, and he was worried because the last time he spoke to her when she wore the Charm, she had sounded quite normal. 

“You aren’t Creators,” Helena said, and despite her efforts, disappointment leaked into her voice. She had hoped for someone a little like her. Someone who could help her understand. 

Suddenly the four heard a series of quick footsteps, just before another young woman burst onto the scene. She leaned over, her dark brown hair obscuring her features as she gasped for breath, but Albus and Helena both recognized Sarah. 

“What…on earth…Goblin King?” she panted, looking toward the barn owl after taking in the people and expressions around her. There was a pause as she got her breathing mostly under control. “A summons?” she said in response to the quick explanation Jareth had mentally provided her. If that was what the insistent tugging sensation had been, she rather thought he would have been able to overcome it. Unless he had come out of curiosity. 

Sarah turned to the juggler, who seemed to have a better grasp of the situation than anyone except for Jareth, and only then did she truly pay attention to the Mask the other wore. _Oh_ , she gasped internally. The magic radiated against her skin and danced along her nerves. It was like a brilliant spotlight, the music of trumpets, horns, and the occasional drumbeat pulsing, weaving, and dancing. It hadn’t felt so energizing and brilliant last time. Sarah would have remembered if it had. 

“Um…” she stuttered, and then shook her head, visibly collecting herself. “What was the dream?”

Helena blinked, and the two women turned to look at the unusual couple. 

Polly took it upon herself to explain, as it looked like Tom hadn’t quite found his voice yet. 

“Playing the villain again, Goblin King?” Sarah murmured, looking somewhat amused. She returned her attention to the people around her. “So, one of us has the information you need.” 

“Like I said before, this is not solely your doing,” said Helena. “There’s a negative influence working through you. Binding you.” Her dark gaze bored into that of Thomas Lynn, and the shame and fear of Laurel’s influence welled up in him all at once. 

“But there’s a bond between you two as well,” she continued, nodding at Tom and Polly in turn. “Not as strong, but there is a lot of potential, and time for it to grow.” 

Albus examined their expressions. He could tell the man understood what Sarah and Helena spoke of, though the girl was confused, with only a hint of realization. He noticed again how intently Sarah watched the barn owl, as though listening to something none of them could hear. 

“She’ll try everything she can to keep him,” the actress spoke to the young girl. “But there are rules for every game, and a being such as her has no choice but to follow them, though she will try to bend, manipulate, and deceive. Avoid using her name, or you will draw her attention. There’s nothing more I can do.” Sarah gestured to the barn owl. “He is bound by the rules not to interfere, and she would recognize his work in a heartbeat anyway.” She looked to Helena. “Can you…?” 

Helena shook her head regretfully and removed the Mirrormask. She sighed in relief as her vision returned to normal and then spoke. “I can’t Create anything in this world, beyond my artwork. I’m not sure I even Created the Mirrormask. I don’t remember where it came from.” 

“Professor?” Sarah said hesitantly. He hadn’t said a word since she had arrived. 

“I must confess that I am confused,” Albus admitted ruefully. “But I offer my services, nevertheless.”

There was wary relief in the nervous man’s eyes, and enthusiasm evident in Polly’s. 

Sarah tilted her head to the side, gaze flicking to where the owl watched. “Something to augment their memory of each other. So that even if one is made to forget, it can be remembered over time.” 

Albus frowned in thought. What she asked was no mean feat, and beyond most wizards. But he was one of the foremost experts in Mind Magicks. He chanted and moved his wand in intricate patterns, sweat beading his brow as his magic flowed from him with each twist and flick. It felt like hours before he felt the mental shift that meant the spell had been applied correctly. 

“There,” he said, slumping slightly in weariness. “It is done.” 

“Let me help you, Professor,” Sarah said worriedly, offering a steady arm. She nodded at the others. “I’ll keep an eye on him until he feels better.” 

Helena nodded. “I need to get going, or I will be late for my appointment.” She walked away with evident reluctance, turning back often to stare after them worriedly. 

“It would be best if you try to forget what happened here,” Sarah said softly to Polly and Tom. “Else the woman will find out what happened, and take steps to negate it.” 

Tom nodded as he encouraged his companion to continue their walk, even as Polly looked to be near bursting with curiosity. “Thank you.” He wasn’t completely at ease, but there was hope where there hadn’t been before.


End file.
